Sebastian x Claude: The curse of the trashcan
by weeaboo trash
Summary: One day Claude woke up to found out he has been transformed into a trash can. He found a not on Alois's door saying "If you want to go back to your old self, you must fall in love within 3 days or you will be like this for all eternity. Good luck finding someone to love you you smelly metallic javla." Will Claude find the love of his life or will he be a trashcan forever?
1. Chapter 1: CLAUDE WHAT THE ACTUAL JAVLA?

**Sebastian's POV**

It was a hard day of work today. Bard tried used a flamethrower to cook again and Pluto dug large craters in the yard. It didn't take that long to bring order to the manor, after all I am one hell of a butler. I had just tucked bocchan into bed when I heard the doorbell ring.

"Sebastian who is that?" Ciel mumbled while getting comfy in his bed.

"We are not expecting any visitors at this hour. I'll go check. Just try to get some sleep my lord."

I walked to the door unsure of what to expect. I slowly opened the door and found a … trashcan? At the doorway.

"Who left this here" I shouted in hope the culprit was still around.

"It is I, Claude Faustus. Please help me"

I stood there in total confusion. How the actual javla did Claude turn into a trashcan?

"What happened Claude?"

 **Claude's POV**

"Sebastian… I'm cursed…" I said with my head/lid down in shame. I explained to him how I had a nightmare where Alois yelled at me and chanted the word "trash can" over and over in my ears.

When I woke up I tried to stretch my legs, but they were gone. I looked down with my non-existent eyes and saw a metal can. I screamed a metallic screech and hopped off my bed. Since I don't have legs, my only means of moving around was to hop around.

I looked for Alois but he was nowhere to be found. I found a note on his door that read "If you want to go back to your old self, you must fall in love within 3 days or you will be like this for all eternity. Good luck finding someone to love you you smelly metallic javla."

"Claude… that's horrible" Sebastian said in shock. "I will find Alois and I will end him for this."

 **Claudes POV**

I was surprised to hear that Sebastian actually cares. It just tugs at my evil demonic … err.. metal heartstrings. I'm not sure what he means when he said that he will end Alois though. It could really mean anything from slapping to grounding him to flat out murdering him. I'm curious to figure out, but I'm not sure if I want him dead, but then again he is a brat. Nah I don't care about what happens to him. Ciel's soul is better anyway.

 **Sebastian's POV**

"I will find you the love of your life to cure you I swear." I exclaimed. "We will go out to town tomorrow and see if any of the fine ladies there will like you. For now though, come inside you look tired you can stay here tonight."


	2. Chapter 2: KNOW YOUR FUCKING PLACE TRASH

**Sebastian's POV**

I led Claude into the guest bedroom. The young trash can hopped excitedly behind me the whole way. I hope bocchan doesn't mind Claude's presence.

"Here is your room" I said in a kind tone.

"Thank you so much Sebastian!" the trash bin leaped with joy and laid down in his bed.

"Good night" I told Claude before turning off the light and leaving to go to my room.

 **Claude's POV**

Sebas-kun was as so kawaii desu back there! His eyes, his luscious raven locks, his...stfu Claude that's gay. I need serious mental help. I need a snickers. I need Sebas-kun...This always happen when I fall in love, I act like a rabid 15 year old weeaboo yaoi fangirl. (Author's note: totally not talking about myself here that's for certain) After fangirling and bleeding from my non-existent nose for over 20 minutes straight, I finally tuckered myself out and passed out on the floor with a loud clang.

 **Sebastian's POV**

What the actual javla is Claude doing in there? It sounds like a dying animal jesus christ. I tried to block it out but the ungodly racket Claude was making made me very concerned for his mental health. I got up to go to his room. By the time I got there he was already asleep. "For fucks sake Claude" I thought out loud. I scooped him up in my arms and laid him in bed and exclaimed "Know your fucking place TRASH" as I left to go to bed.


	3. Plz Spank Me Like The Dirty Avacodo I Am

**Claude's POV**

Sebastian said that tomorrow we would go to town to find a woman to fall in love with me to free me from this curse...but I want him. I started to imagine his strong toned body inside of me. Him standing inside of my metallic can and jumping inside me. Him using me in a fashion similar to a empty sack of potatoes during that one game where you race in them. Oh I can only dream ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Oh and his touch ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) it's so orgasmic. Oddly enough, despite being made of metal and have no nerves I can still feel. I hope Sebas-kun will share my feelings one day and douse me in green paint and spank me like the dirty avocado that I am ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Please notice me sempai you are so sugoi ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	4. Chapter 4: Watch your Profanity

**Sebastian's POV**

"CLAUDE, WAKE YOUR BITCH ASS UP"! I shouted angrily. I silently cursed at myself for using such vulgar language, but this bloody git has kept me from my beauty sleep. Good thing bocchan didn't wake up, he is such a heavy sleeper. All through the night I heard metallic moans coming from his room (not that kind of moan you perv ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)) Fuck, might as well get along with this new day. I planned to take him and ciel to that new cafe for breakfast so we may discuss how we are going to get Claude a date.

 **Claude's POV**

I woke up to the sound of senpai yelling at me. I know Sebas-kun, you want me ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). However he doesn't know that he wants me...yet. I got plans for later.

"Get dressed you metal fuck we are going shopping out for breakfast". I pondered what he just said for a second, how the actual fuck do I get dressed if I don't have arms? "Sebastian can you help me get dressed? I don't have any arms…" Sebastian sighed but agreed to help me anyway. He just put my shirt around me and my glasses on my lid. Sweet, I don't have to wear pants in public.

"I told Ciel about you last night, he doesn't like you here any more than I do, but if we ignored you you would just annoy the fudge out of us until we let you in or Pluto mistakes you for a fire hydrant. Let's go"

 ***Time Skip brought to you by lemons** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) *****

 **Still Claudes POV**

We walked to town and as soon as we walked around the corner I saw it, a fucking Starbucks. "YOOOO HOLY SHIT ITS A FUCKING STARBUCKS YASSSSS QUEEN" I yelled at the top of my non-existent lungs while doing my best Shane Dawson impression. In the distance I heard a black man say to himself "watch your profanity" Soon after I felt something hit me upside the head, which is also non-existent.

 **Author's note:** I just put this story on Wattpad too but I will still post on . I feel like everybody needs to read at least one cancer ass fanfiction in their life. "Spread the Word" (If you got that creepypasta reference you just earned 20 good boy points)


	5. Chapter 5: Star Bucks Sadness

**CHAPTER 5**

 **Sebastian's POV**

I swear to Satan if Claude makes one more annoying, nauseating sound, I will take him straight to the dumpster. He better not cause a scene or else Imma have to knock him out. Just as we walk into Star Bucks I see a beautiful lady stroll in. She had long red hair, yellow-green eyes, and red glasses to match her hair. I nudged Claude to get his attention. He looked up at me with confused non-existent eyes.

"Hey Claude look at her", I made a whistle sound and pointed to the lady. "Go get 'em champ" I whispered to Claude before pushing him in front of her.

 **CLAUDE'S POV**

Sebastian suddenly pushed me in front of this lady. Is he trying to hook me up with her? Really now? I just wanted to get my goddamn Star Bucks on and order a mocha frappuccino. I sighed quietly so nobody heard. I took a deep "breath" and spoke to her. "Umm...hi...I'm Claude". I uttered the words nervously. She looked at me. "Hi Claude, I'm...Grella" she eyed me curiously while scratching her head.

"So uh...you're a trashcan?" she questioned. I told her about how I was cursed to become a trash can and only true love can help me now and about my young master. She looked at me with pity and a hint of sadness. She then frowned and I saw one seemingly sharp looking tooth, similar to that of a shark or canine.

"...That...that is horrible Claude, I'm so sorry". I replied by telling her that it is okay and she shouldn't worry. "No it isn't, look I will help you and you can't stop me". She joined us at our table and Sebastian went up to the cashier to get our breakfast.


End file.
